


Reunion

by quinnntessentially



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: End 5.3 Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, V Soff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnntessentially/pseuds/quinnntessentially
Summary: The Warrior of Light awakens a certain someone from their long rest.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Reunion

She’s never run so fast in her life. As soon as she made sure that the Scions were in good health she booked it out of the Rising Stones, her destination clear in her mind. Never before has she been so grateful that her lifestyle caused her body to be the peak of physical health. But now? Now, she needs every onze of strength and endurance to make her way as soon as possible. She has someone to meet.

Her feet slap against stone, then dirt, then crystal as she makes her way out of Revenant’s Toll to the base of the Crystal Tower. The varying terrain does nothing to impede her. She refuses, her stubbornness in her timeliness to achieve her goal reduces all obstacles to dust. 

Soon, she’s standing before the large double doors of the Source’s Crystal Tower. Now unaccustomed to them being shut, she pauses briefly, before pulling out the auricite that holds  _ his  _ essence, his memories. She prays to all the gods that the doors will open and she let’s out a sigh of relief as they glow that familiar yet haunting blue and allow her entrance.

Brushing past the gates as soon as they open just enough for her to squeeze through, she sprints once more. The tower is silent. The air is filled with dust but she takes no notice. Her breath is getting short as she climbs the many stairs until she reaches the door to a familiar room. One that she spent much time in on the First; one they spent much time in together there.

Only here does she pause. She’s shaking. In anticipation, in fear, in worry that this plan of his will not work and that she witnessed his true death on the First and will instead find a version of him that does not remember all they have achieved together. She’ll love him all the same, but the loss of those memories, at least his version of them, would be a great loss. Shaking her head, she clears it of such thoughts. One does not do well to ponder such what-ifs.

With that, she pushes open the door.

In the gentle blue glow of the tower he rests, looking exactly as he had the day he left her behind. Hesitantly, she takes a step forward and pulls out the auricite once more. This time it warms up as if it can sense the owner of what it contains is near. She watches as it slowly begins to glow. Placing it next to him, she sits with her knees brought to her chest and she waits. 

And she waits.

It feels as if an eternity has passed, and yet she still waits.

Her eyes are drifting shut, falling victim to her exhaustion and as her vision grows dark she hears it. She hears him. Thrusting her weight off the floor, she’s quick to reach his side. His crimson eyes flutter open and meet hers. She sees confusion and she thinks their efforts have failed but then he speaks.

“What a beautiful sight to wake up to, my inspiration.”

Tears well up in her eyes and she launches herself into his arms. “If I had my way, that’s what you’d always see upon waking.”

In a clumsy lover’s embrace, she weeps, fears alleviated, yet not forgotten. Tonight, they’ll both need the comfort of each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic or simply want to find a group of individuals who enjoy creating with and considering the FFXIV universe, please join us at the discord! Its very wholesome and supportive and I owe it to them for my ability to share this story with you all.
> 
> [Book Club Discord Invite!](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)


End file.
